Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for diagnosing and addressing data corruption in PDSE and other data sets.
Background of the Invention
In the z/OS operating system, PDSE (partitioned data set extended) data sets are used to simply and efficiently organize related groups of sequential files, also referred to as “members.” A PDSE data set consists of a directory and zero or more members. The directory contains an index which provides a fast search for member names. When diagnosing PDSE corruption issues, the only way to conclusively determine the source of the corruption is to examine a physical dump (track copy) of the data set at or near the time the corruption is detected.
When a corruption-related error is detected, the physical dump of the data set is ideally taken automatically. However, this raises issues of dumping the data set while it is open as well as sensitivity/confidentiality for the contents of the data set. That is, taking a physical dump of the data set creates a copy of the contents of the data set which creates additional sensitivity/confidentiality concerns if the copy is distributed or accessed in an undesired manner or by unauthorized individuals. For these reasons, owners of the data typically manually take a physical dump of the data set, usually well after the initial error. After the physical dump is taken, the owner may be unable to send the diagnostic data to a technician or other external entity due to the sensitivity/confidentiality of the data in the data set. In such cases, the owner of the data may have to deal with the corruption issues internally, a task which the owner may or may not be equipped and/or trained to handle. Similar sensitivity/confidentiality issues may arise with data sets other than PDSE data sets.
In view of the foregoing, what are needed are systems and methods to more effectively diagnose and address data corruption in PDSE and other data sets. Ideally, such systems and methods will protect sensitive/confidential data and enable technicians and other external entities to diagnose and address the corruption.